The Orphan
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: When an orphan is knocked out in a fight, he wakes up in Equestria. Will he be able to end his lonliness, or will it end up just like Earth, abandoned with no one to call a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**hi! I hope your reading this because this is my first MLP FIM fanfic ever, so if it's bad, HATE SOMEWHERE ELSE! I need to explain the story a little though. Also everything I write about myself is 100% TRUE (well most of it anyway.) I dont know where this will go into, though.**

**1. This kids name is Adam, he's only 5(yes, this is about me, but younger) and im a brony at this age( still am) '-'**

**2. He's hated at school. He has no friends, and even his teacher hates him for one reason only: he's smarter than ALL of them.**

**3. His parents abandoned me at birth(not true, just adds stuff to story) and im on the street.**

**4. He (or I) was just in a fight with a bully, and after punching him straight in the jaw, he kicks me in the balls, and im out cold.**

**5. The story starts out with me in Ponyville already.**

I wake up from total darkness, only to find myself in grass right outside Everfree Forest. My body was aching from getting kicked in the groin, but I shrugged it off. Getting bullied was almost a daily routine for me. I look at my surroundings, and drop my jaw."I'm in My Little Pony!" He wanted to say hi to everyone... or everypony, but he just realized something,"Im alone with no one I know."

I realized I wasn't scared at all. _"With no parents at all and no friends, it's just like any other day,"_I said to myself. "Well I guess theres no point staying here, lets see how Ponyville is."

I started my walk when I realized something. "Did I usually have 4 legs?" I move up my hands to my face."oh shit." All I saw were 2 hooves. I made sure not to look at the rest of my body(wanted a suprise) when I feel wings unfurling on me. I had to look at them, so I turned my head towards my wings, and opened my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE! I find a tiny puddle nearby. I run to it and look at my wings. My wings were almost 3 times as big as my body, but the weirdest thing I saw was that they were DRAGON wings. I stared at them in total awe "Th-Th-This is... AMAZING!

I was such in awe by my wings, I didn't even look at the rest of me. "WOW, this is going to be awes- but he then remembered something. I looked at them in dissapointment. I even started to cry a little. "This kind of stuff is exactly why I didn't have friends at all on Earth."

He then decided to walk to Ponyville, but while on his way there he met the one pony who might be able to cheer him up. The long pink tail and mane and yellow coat instantly told me who she was. She was looking at some bird nests. "There you go my feathered friends, eat up," she says as she lays worms from her mouth onto the nests. I went in to get closer, but she sensed my presence right away.

She turns around to look at me. She gives a loud eep as she hides behind the tree. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry loudly. After 10 seconds of me relasing water out of my eyes like Niagra Falls, Fluttershy comes over to see me." Oh no, did I do something wrong," she asks. I just turned away and said" Why is everybody always avoiding me like that," I cried," They look at me once and there already up a tree.

Fluttershy just came over and quickly embaced me. I was shocked, first because it was Fluttershy, but mostly because I finally gotten my first hug since I was born. I quickly hug back, ebracing her and still sobbing softly. "Im sorry I was so mean," Fluttershy said, trying to calm me down," I just get scared very easily."

Still in her embrace, I back away and look at her. "So your not scared of me?" I quietly ask. She stares into my eyes, and I notice hers are bright green. "Now why would I be scared of a cute little colt like you," Fluttershy says, slowly nuzzling my cheek. I only blushed. I didn't want to show her in the open, so I asked Fluttershy," Is there someplace else we could go to thats a little more private?" I ask. She replies," Oh - okay. how about my place. It's just up the path way ... that is- unless you don't want to." I reply with a nod.

Once we get to her house, Im amazed. I see chicken pens with 6 chickens. She sees me staring at them with a big glare. "Is there something wrong," Fluttershy asks. I break out of my trance and look at her. "I remember seeing chickens in the alleyways of my town. They were the only thing to keep me company through the nights."

She only gaspes at me," But what about your friends and family," Fluttershy asks, worried for me. I only nuzzle her and look up," My parents abandoned me at birth, and no one at school would play with a nerd like me," I responded. Fluttershy justs kneels down to my height." You've been on your own at birth. Who took care of you?" she asks. "Me, Myself, and I." I said softly. Her jaw dropped, and I could see her beginning to cry too.

I walked over to her and embraced her, hugging her left leg. She kneels down and picks me up with her front hooves hugging me in her tight embrace. I start to rub her back," shh shh Fluttershy Its okay im fine." She smiles and puts me on the ground, only to ask," Where will you go now." I looked into the forest. "Probably in that forest over there."

She looks at me and asks," I can't see you with no one to love," she says. We were silent for two minutes before I spoke up," I don't know what to do then," I reply.

She stares at me again and says," Would y-you like to stay with me, un-unless you don't want to, that is." I turn around, shocked at her offer. "Do you really mean that?" Fluttershy nods her head. I only hug her more."YES! That would be awesome of you!"

We both are about to walk into the house together, when she asks," Wait a second, how did you know my name?" I gave a sly smirk," Because I know a lot of things. lets leave it at that."

**How was my first fanfic chapter? Don't be afraid to review and tell me what I could do better. I thought for my first time, it was pretty good. I might not update in a while, because of school and Boy scouts. Thanks for the support and most of all:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just figured out that an error message comes up sometimes, just keep clicking it and it should work eventually. On with the show.**

We get into the living room. "Come out, my animals and meet my knew friend," Fluttershy says. I see all these animals pour out of holes and bird nests. I was shocked at how many animals there were. They look at me and they freeze. They all huddle to a corner of the room, even Angel faints on the floor.

I just let out a deep sigh. Fluttershy looks at me and says," We- well you do look, how do I put this... intimidating." I realized it. I was so worked up about my wings, I didn't look at the rest of myself. I find a mirror and look at myself. I wasn't suprised at all." No wonder I scare everybody," I said sighing agian.

I was LITERALLY all black, exept for my eyes. They were blood red. I have a giant scar on my left cheek. I turned around and noticed I had TWO cutie marks. One of them was a piece of steel. The other one was a big wrench.

Fluttershy had know idea what they meant." what do your cutie marks mean?" she asked, extremely curious." The steel means that at any time, I can change my body to steel, so im can't get hurt by... well, anything. The wrench means I can build anything I want to, if I have the stuff to build it."

She simply nods, but then remembers something." Wait, what was that thing you wanted me to see?" "We might want to go back outside for this," I say. We go outside, even the animals follow. I quickly unfurl my wings. There all in shock.

My wings are 3 times a big as Fluttershy herself, and 9 times me. I poorly underestimated them. But then I say," wait, theres more. I stand up on 2 hooves." I used to be human as well." "but wait theres one more thing I need to show you." I quickly breath a quick ball of flame where it can hurt no one. Fluttershy almost fainted.

I quickly looked down and cried." I knew you wouldn't understand at all." Fluttershy got out of her trance and ran over and embraced me. I embraced her back, and she started to rub my back." It's okay, it's not freaky at all. I thinks its awesome." I looked back at her, astonished." Do you really mean that?" Fluttershy replies," Of course I do."

We stop embracing, and I look up at Fluttershy." soooo, what now?" Flutttershy instantly gets an idea. "Why don't we take you down to the schoolhouse. School is just getting started." I nod, but then said," Fluttershy, is it okay if we take a back route? I'm not ready for everyone in Ponyville to see me."

She nodded, and we flew away towards the schoolhouse. Halfway there, Fluttershy asks," Wait a second, what is your name" I thought about it, and I finally said," It's Dragonspark."

**I hope you liked the second part of the story. I will be uploading chapters at random. There will be short chapters and long chapters. So as always:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Have nothing to say here. ENJOY _**

Fluttershy and me flew to the school unnoticed. We landed in front of it, and I got very nervous. Fluttershy noticed this, and said,"Do you want me to come in with you?" "I would love that very much," I said.

Fluttershy says," Wait for your name to be called out, then come in." I nodded, and hugged her. She goes in and sees Cheerilie. "Well hello, Fluttershy. What may I do for you?" Fluttershy whispers into Cheerilie's ear. After 20 seconds, Cheerilie nods, and Fluttershy leaves."Today class, we have a new student. Put your hooves together for Dragonspark."

I walk into the classroom, and there all staring, stunned at my appearance. I let out a deep sigh,"This is just like last school." I turned towards the door, but heard 3 voices,"Wow! You look awesome!" I turned to see The cutie mark crusaders. "And cute," I saw Scootaloo whisper.

"I thought you would all think I'm weird." Now Cheerilie spoke up,"Why would we think your weird?" I stood back, and unfurled my wings.

Now everyone in the class was staring in awe. I saw Diamond Tiara laugh at me, so I shot her a glare that went through her eyes and straight to her soul. That shut her up." I'm also part human," I said as I stood on two legs. Everyone was watching me now, everyone ... except Scootaloo.

"Thats amazing!" Scootaloo yelled,"I know we'll be great friends." Now I stared at her." You want to be my first friend?" Cheerilie spoke up now," First? You never had any other friends?" I explained to the class my life's story."Well, that's awful. Now please sit wherever you like." I sat in the back, like I always do. Scootaloo sat next to me. And just like that, it was recess.

I sat in the corner of the yard, all alone. Cheerilie came over to me," Why don't you play with Scootaloo, I think she likes you." I smiled and walked over to Scootaloo. "I don't even see why you try to get your cutie mark, It's not going to happen," Diamond Tiara sneered. "YOU LIE!" Scootaloo scouted. And she started to cry.

I felt my eyes on fire. I was bursting with rage. I quickly ran over to Diamond Tiara and tackled her. she flew 5 feet. Everyone was watching the fight.

"You got a problem with blank flanks?" Tiara got up and said,"Yeah I do, you STUPID FREAK!" She runs straight up to me and bucks me in the head. But before that, I changed to steel. Her body was vibrating from the impact, and I used my wings to grab her legs. I forced her to look at me."I AM NOT A FREAK!" I screamed.

I threw her across the yard. She got up and I shot a fireball straight in front of her. Now she was scared. I flew through the fire and tackled her again, this time, pinning her arms with my wings, and her legs with my arms. "If you EVER call me a freak or make fun of Scootaloo and her friends again, I WILL END YOU! Do you understand?" Diamond couldn't talk. She was to scared. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She could only nod.

I got off of her and she ran away crying. I calmed down and looked at Scootaloo. She was still crying, but staring in awe of what I just did. I walk up to her," Sorry for what I did, I just hate when someone bull- mmpph!" I said as our lips locked.

I was totally shocked, but quickly kissed back and embaced her. She embraced me back, hugging as tight as possible. Scootaloo wanted entrance to my mouth, and I granted it. We tounge wrestled for a while, as we both moaned with pleasure. We stopped tounge wrestling, and just explored each others mouths, which got us more moans of pleasure. And while this is going on, everyone but Diamond Tiara is clapping.

We stopped and Scootaloo looked straight into my eyes," Thanks for defending me," Scootaloo said. She quickly embaced me, and I said," Scootaloo, would you like to be m-my marefriend?" I said to her. She looked up, and her eyes were big."YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I looked at Scootaloo, smiling again, embracing my new marefriend.

Now there was clapping AND cheering, as Applebloom and Sweetie Belle came over and hugged us, too. I quickly unfurled my wings and wrapped my wings around all of them. But just like that, recess is over. Me and Scootaloo walk into class together, and she sits next to me again. She pushes his desk right next to me and nuzzles me, and I nuzzle back. Before we know it, school is over.

I walk out of school with Scootaloo. Fluttershy comes to pick me up from school." Are you ready to go?" I replied" If you don't mind, Fluttershy, I think I'm going to spend some time with my marefriend."

Fluttershy looked down at me, stunned."A marefriend? Already? Whose the lucky girl?" Fluttershy asks, quiet as ever. Scootaloo looks at me and I nod," Will this answer your question?" I said and quickly kissed Scootaloo again, in front of everyone. We embraced again, and after 10 seconds, let go of each other. I then whispered loud enough so only Fluttershy and Scootaloo could hear,"I love you, Scootaloo." "I love you too, Sparky," Scootaloo said.

Fluttershy was stunned." Well I'm happy for you two. You go and do whatever you want, but be at Sugarcube Corner by 8." "We'll be there," me and Scootaloo said in unison. We both looked at each other and smiled.

**I hoped you liked the story so far. I was thinking, to you want us to meet the rest of the mane six(action), or go to the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse(story line, little action)? I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Whichever one gets more votes, Is what I'll do. So bye guys and most of all:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, since only one guy/girl voted on last thing, I gotta give props to him/her. Thank you, Faolan211. On with the show.

"What do you want to do while we wait," I asked. Scootaloo replied,"Lets go meet Applebloom and Sweetie Belle at the clubhouse." "That sounds like fun, lets go." I take off, but realize Scootaloo isn't flying with me.

I go back down to the ground," Whats wrong Scoots," I said, giggling at the nickname I just came up with. She looks at me and sighs," I don't know how to fly yet," she said embarassed.

This didn't suprise me at all. "Well than, hop on my back," I said, changing to steel so I could support her weight. She only smiled, and hopped on. she wrapped her arms around my waist, and I could feel the warmth of her body. I flapped my wings and left to the clubhouse.

When we got there, I landed outside of the door. But then I felt something wasn't right. I got kind of a sixth sense for knowing when something wasn't right.

"Hey Scoots, something isn't right here. I'm going in with my steel on. Stay out here until it's safe, and if I scream, run away." Scoots nodded her head, and got off my back.

I kew my sixth sense was right, because right when I opened the door, I saw Applebloom and Sweetie Belle swing lead pipes at my face. When they hit my steel, however, they just vibrated from the impact. Scoots heard the vibrations, and looked in. When she saw Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with pipes in there hands, Scoots was confused.

"Why are you trying to hurt Sparky!" Scoots said, running to my side. They both looked down, ashamed," We thought Dragonspark was going to take you away from us," they both said. I looked staight into both of their eyes, and they started to cry. Scoots and me ran up to them and embraced them both, me embracing them with my wings.

"Why would I ever leave you girls? You're my best friends." Scoots said. "And I would never break up such a beautiful friendship. I was hoping I could even be your girl's friend." They looked up to me, not crying, but still sniffling. "Do you really mean that, after what we just did yo you?" I looked at Scootaloo and she nodded. I quickly kiss both of them on the lips, 5 seconds each.

I backed away, and they looked at me, stunned by my actions. I broke the silence. "If Scoots wasn't here in Ponyville," I said, walking over to Scoots and nuzzling her,"I would have loved to be your coltfriends."  
Now they were blushing a really bright red. Scoots went over to the other girls, and they started whispering to each other. After 23 seconds of discussion, they all looked at me with a smile in there faces." Sparky," Scoots asked," would you like to be a Cutie Mark Crusader?"

Now I was stunned. "But I already have my cutie marks." They all smiled still." You are an exeption to that rule. And besides, you can still help us find ours." I was never more happy in my entire life. " Then yes, of course I'll join you beautiful girls," I said kissing each of them on the cheek, and getting an audience of red cheeks.

"And one more thing," Applebloom and Sweetie Belle asked. They both came closer to me, and said, "We talked it over with Scootaloo, and we wanted to know if we could share you, and you could be all of our coltfriends?" I was stunned agian, but quickly embaced them with my wings." If it's alright with you girls it's alright with me." They all smiled at this.

I let them out of my embrace. "So, what do you think we could get our cutie marks in," Sweetie Belle asked. I said," Why would you want to know that?" I asked. "Because everyponies voice counts in here." I smiled at that comment. I found a group of ponies who acually cared for me.

"Well, Sweetie Belle, you have an amazing voice, and you love to sing, I think that singing is the best choice for your special talent. She thought about it, and said,"Yeah, I guess your right."

I turned to Applebloom. "Applebloom, I know for a fact that your special talent will do with apples. My best bet is that when your old enough, and buck your first apple tree, your get your cutie mark." She smiled,"That does make sense."

I turned to Scootaloo," And Scoots, you are one of the best scooter riders in Equestria, if you paratice and get better every day, I know that will lead to your cutie mark. She was dumbfounded. "Of course thats it."

"Now what are we going to do." They said. "Well if you guys still want to try out new stuff, I was going to build a house near here. If you wanna become Cutie Mark Crusader builders." They all looked at me and smiled," Of course we'll help you." I walk outside," follow me." I move 10 speps to the right. "This is the spot." They all laughed.

"I have blueprints that I would like you to follow." They all nodded. We all put our hands into the center of us," LETS DO THIS!" We chanted as we threw our hooves into the air.

It was 7:30 when they were done. It was just as I planned. "I'll add the rest later," I said," Were done for today." Then we all came together for a group hug. Then I realized something." What time is it?" "Its 7:30" Applebloom replied. "We should get down to Sugercube Corner before 8:00," I said. "We'll never make it from here!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Yes we will, all you girls hop on my back," I said, changing to steel once more. Scoots got on hy head, while Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got on my back. "HOLD ON!" I yelled, and I took off.

I got to Sugercube Corner with 2 minutes to spare. I could sense something else wrong as I landed on the ground. The girls got off me, and I said the same thing as before," I don't trust this at all. Going in with steel on. Same rules apply as last time. Got it?" I said. They all nodded.

I went up to the door, and opened it slowly. And ...

**CLIFFHANGER! That was a long chapter on my part, and I promise the next one will be as long, and have the best twist ending EVER. Thats it for now and as always:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the chapter with techno, emotion, and a shocker at the end. On with the show. And if I mention a song name, play that song.**

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. I jumped up, scared outta my mind. I unfurled my wings, and was about to breathe fire. Scootaloo saw this, and quickly ran up and locked lips with me to calm me down."Dawwww!" The crowd said.

After I could control myself, Scoots backed away. "Thanks, Scoots." "No problem," Scoots replied. All four of us ran up to Fluttershy, and I quickly embraced her. "Did you do this for me?" Fluttershy blushed," Maaaaybe." I let go of my grip on Fluttershy, and said," Will you introduce me to the other elements?" Fluttershy let out a huge smile," Of course I would.

Before we got to the others, I talk to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. "Do you think your sisters will be okay if I'm dating you two?" They both never thought about that. Applebloom was the first to speak," I don't care what they think, they'll never take you away from me." "Same with me," Sweetie Belle said. "Should we tell them now or wait till tomorrow?" "Lets get them alone, and then we'll tell them." "Okay, just making sure."

We get to the table, and Fluttershy Introduces me to all of them. " This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Dragonspark." Spike was the first to speak out of the group. "WOW! so you're half pony, half dragon?" "Yep." "Thats so cool!" he responded. Just then a bright light appeared outside the door.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight said, hugging them. Everyone else bowed, including me. "I heard there's a half pony, half dragon that's the center of this party. We needed to see this for ourselves. I walked over to them, but felt a weird sensation at my head, followed by excruciating pain.

I went to metal, so I couldn't feel pain, then out of nowhere, on top of my head sprouts something NO ONE could explain. A metal unicorn horn has sprouted on my head.

EVERYONE was shocked, even the princesses and the royal guards. Everyone ... except me. "Now this is a nice surprise, I'm an alicorn now."I said, laughing at what had happened. "What just happened to you?" Princess Luna asked. "Something we humans call evolution," I said, standing bipedal. "Your human, too?" Princess Celestia said, now literally dumbfounded. "Human and proud, mam." I said, not liking all the stares.

I broke the silence once more," Enough chit-chat, lets all PARTAY! Follow me to the dance floor!" All of the ponies, including the princesses, went to the dance floor. I go up to Vinyl Scratch," So you love techno?" Vinyl looks up and nods. "Let me take over for a minute. I want to show you some human techno." She got out of the turntables, and I pulled my MP3 out of my mane. Never leave home without it.

I plug it in to the turntables and play the song Bass Is Kicking by DJ Splash. There was a slight pause as the song was loading, so I grabbed the mike and said,"Ponies of Ponyville, are you ready to PARTAY!" I yelled and got a bunch of cheers in response. I jumped out of the turntables to meet in the center of the dance floor.(Now play the song.)

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching my moves, just like everyone else. I started with simple stuff, like hoof pumping and all types of dance, not 15 seconds into the song, Scootaloo came out to join me," Wow! This is easy once you get the hang of it." After hearing that, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle came to dance with me, too.

By 30 seconds, we were all dancing in synch. "How did you guys learn this so fast?" Applebloom answered," This is just like when we were Cutie Mark Crusader Dancers!" She answered as we entered flares. The crowd was cheering us on, and Applejack and Rarity were looking at their daughters astonished.

After flares stopped, we heard the thumping of the bass in the background. I stared at the Cutie Mark Crusaders."Do you girls know how to shuffle?" "Nope," They all said. "Its easy just do what I do.

I started to shuffle, and 3 seconds later, the others join in. Then every other pony in the building, even Fluttershy, who was surprisingly better than most of them at it. Then the song was done, and everyone was exhausted, everyone ... except me, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle. "Hey, do you guys want to slow dance together?" Sure" said Applebloom. "Always" said Sweetie Belle. "I'm going to stay here, I'm pooped," Scoots said.

I nodded, and went to my MP3, and changed the song to Amazed by Lonestar. While this was loading, I grab the mike and say," This is a human love song, so grab that special somepony get out on the dance floor. This song goes out to Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scoots."I put down the mike, and trotted over to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

We all went out to the floor. I grabbed the girl's shoulders and they laid their heads on my shoulders. As the song played on, Applejack and Rarity slowly realized why I made the song go out to the Cuties(It's what I'm calling the Cutie Mark Crusaders from now on).

We're gonna talk to the Cuties and Dragonspark after this," Applejack said. "Yes we shall." Rarity said.  
The song was in the middle, and Scoots joined in, so I wrapped my wings around all of them. The song was really emotional, so everyone was crying, even the princesses, everyone ... but me. I've listened to this every night before I went to bed on Earth. I embraced them with my wings harder, seeing them cry from the song.

The song ended and I saw Applejack and Rarity staring at me. So I gave a sly smirk to them, and kissed each of the Cuties on the lips, 10 seconds each. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle saw their big sisters looking at them, and only waved, pointing at me. I walked over to them, and got the response I wasn't expecting to get.

" I know what you're going to ask, and before you ask, Dragonspark, you can date my little sis'." "Same with mine" Rarity said, happiness in her voice. I looked at them, stunned by their choice." Your just going to let me date all of them without putting up a fight." They nodded,"But why?"

"Because sugercube, when you knew we wouldn't approve, you looked us dead in the face and kissed our sisters. That the kind of bravery and courage that says "I would do anything for these girls". "It's true, I would," I said, kissing all of them on the lips again. "Thats what we like to see," Rarity said. I got my MP3, and went to the Cuties.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay," I said. "I'll come with you!" Scoots said. I nodded, and left the party with Scoots. I ask Scoots a quick question."Hey Scoots, where do you live, anyway?" Thats when I saw Scoots crying. I embrace her slowly and I say," Whats wrong, Scoots?" "I have the same life story as you, Abandoned at birth, forced to live in the street. I don't have a home."

This didn't surprise me at all, either. She had shown all the symptoms. "You know, I had my house made for four. You can stay with me." Her eyes were the biggest I've seen them. "I would love that," She said, and we kissed under the moonlight. It was surprisingly different know, as I feel like I've known her forever.

We both crawled into bed, and I levitated the blanket with magic over the both of us. We both embraced each other, warming up each others bodies."Good night Scoots, I love you.""I love you too, Sparky," she said as we both fell asleep into each others arms.

Luna was overlooking all of this and said," Oh Adam(Dragonspark), If only you knew." She said pulling out a torn picture from her knapsack, showing Luna with me as a baby in one of her hooves." Now if I can only find the other one," referring to the torn part of the picture.

**Wow. That is a shocker. Luna's my mom?(I wish!) But I hoped you loved this chapter, and as always:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

This is where the action begins. Enjoy the show.

I never really went to sleep that night. In fact, right when I heard Scoots adorable little snoring, I snuck out of her embrace. She looked so cute, I kissed her on the forehead," Goodnight, my angel." I went downstairs, and started my favorite thing in the world, besides Scoots: Chemistry.

My alley was right next to a science center. A security officer their let me come in and play with the chemicals after hours. I quickly got the hang of it, and created some of the best chemicals the world has, and will, never know. The government would literally KILL for some of the stuff I made. I still have some blueprints with me. "Time to get my body a little upgrade," I said, a giant, mad scientist - like look on my face.

It was the morning, and Scoots got up to notice I wasn't there. She was confused, but heard my kind - of - crazy laughter coming from the other room. She decided to sneak up on me. She giggled as she saw me inject a final serum into my brain. I winced in pain, but from being bullied all my life, It was but a meer slap on the back.

I put down the needle," I have one more to give myself, but that one I'll do with Scoots." I then fell to the ground, and turned to see my lover on top of me. I wasted no time to giggle and lean in for an epic kiss. I could hear her moan from this, and decided she had enough. I backed away," Why weren't you in bed with me?" Scoots said, confused.

I said," sorry. I was creating chemicals from my chemistry equipment set. But now that your hear, can I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind, Sparky?" Scoots asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I have two personal questions for you," I said. "Lay them on me!" Scoots said, wondering what they were.

"The first one is simple: If me and you could live forever, would you like to?" Scoots thought about that for the first time ever, and replied," If you were with me, of course I would," Scoots said nuzzling my left cheek this time. I nuzzled back this time.

" Now this one is a little more personal. If you don't want to answer this one, I will totally understand." " What is it, Sparky." " Do you have anything from your family?"

This startled Scoots, and I saw her begin to cry. I ran up to her and embraced her tightly, and started to rub her back with my hooves and rubbed her wings with my wings," Its okay, Scoots you don't have to answer anything." She was then smiling a little," No. I need to let someone else see this."

She pulls something out of her mane. It was half of a picture, with only Scoots as a baby on it." This is the only thing I have left." I quickly kiss her again to calm her down. We back away, "well, that's all I needed to know, thank you. Now excuse me while I go into my lab for a second."

She waits patiently, but hears screams of pain coming from me. She was about to come in, but I came out, a little taller than I used to be. "I thought you were getting hurt!" Scoots said, coming up and we embraced each other. She lied her head on my chest. But then she was frozen there, shocked by one tiny thing: I'm missing a heartbeat.

She backed away, terrified by this. "What happened to you?" I already knew what she was talking about." Lets go down to Sugercube Corner first for breakfast." We started down to Sugercube Corner. We make it there, and EVERYONE is crowded around a griffon. "They are all coming! Better run while you have the chance!"

Then out in the distance, you see 100 griffins coming to Ponyvile. They all land around the other one." People of Ponyville, you are being attacked, step back now if you wish to surrender, or step up, and DIE trying. Everyone backed away, everyone ... but me.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" Scoots said. "Stay back, Scoots." "Awww! Look, Sparkys got a little marefriend!" the griffins yelled. One approached Scoots. "Don't you lay a FUCKING claw on her!" He picks up Scoots by the neck, "What are YOU going to do about it?" she gawked.

_**SCOOTS POINT OF VIEW**_

I knew I was a goner." Say goodbye, Scoots!" As he's about to bring me down, I close my eyes. But I hear a sharp scream, not coming from me. I open my eyes, as the griffin coughs up blood, a sharp piece of steel through its chest. It fell, releasing me. And all I saw was Sparky behind the dead griffin, eyes pure black, a metal blade literally COMING OUT of his hoof.

**_SPARKYS POINT OF VIEW_**

I turned to a shocked griffin attack force." DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I screamed, rearing my dragon wings into attack form. "WHO'S NEXT!" I hollered, licking the blood off the blade coming out of my hoof. They all stared at me in disbelief. One griffin spoke up," wh - wh - What are you?" "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Before the griffins could react, I breath a giant column of fire straight at them. Half get away, half get burned alive. I then use my magic to force the ones flying to the ground. I took out my MP3, and I blared at full volume "This is War" by 30 Seconds From Mars. I layed it on the ground, so everyone could hear it. Before they could even blink, I ran into the griffin horde.

They didn't see me at all. The ponies didn't see me at all, either. "Where did he go?" They asked, as 5 more griffins fell, there throats slit. They look me dead in the eye horrified, as I fly back to my MP3. "How did you do that?" I was changing bodies of different ponies and griffins, laughing evilly.

I was a changeling. It was one of the body "upgrades" I gave myself. I walked closer to them, Still changing pony after pony. "Enough!" one griffin yelled, coming up to me, and slashing me with its claw.

All they saw was all of my skin come off, and my under body was exposed. I was a total steel body. Now Scoots understood why he heard no heartbeat. "WHAT ARE YOU!" he screamed. I reared my hind legs, as I jumped up, as I bucked the griffins head clean off, The head landing in the middle of the remaining griffins.

The ponies weren't even paying attention to the griffins. They were all staring at me, asking the same question: what exactly is Sparky? But then they realized as Luna started cheering me on. Everypony looked at her, dumbfounded. Luna spoke up," I don't care what he is, he's saving this town, and he's on our side." After that being said, everyone started to cheer.

I spoke as an android now," Evolution in progress."My horn was shaking on my steel head. The griffins stared in awe as they saw it split in half, then both grew to the size of the original horn. "Evolution complete."

Now the griffins were MINDFUCKED. Some tried to fly away, but my spell still held them down. I picked up my skin, and put it on again. I then changed back to my original form. I grew a M-16 out of my hoof. "Princess Luna."

"Yes," she said, frightened by what I am.

"This is clearly an attack on Equestria. I give you the choice: We kill them all, or we let them live."

Luna sighed, she didn't want to have to decide whether her son killed 44 griffins. "You did not answer, so I give the responsiblity to the Cuties." Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scoots came up to me, looked at the scared - to - death griffins, and shouted, "KILL THEM ALL!"

I answered their calls. I shot bullet after bullet into their big griffion bodies. I stopped when one was alive. I morphed my hand back to a hoof. I slowly walked up to the last griffin who was rocking back and forth, crying. I knocked him to the ground, as I broke EVERY leg the griffin had, but kept the wings intact.

The griffin screamed in pain as I picked it up by its neck. I said," Send a message to your FUCKING leader. Tell him all 101 griffins were wiped out by a 5 year - old, and if I EVER see your sorry kind on equestrian soil EVER again, I will PERSONALLY come over there and take all of you down myself." I gave him a throw into the air, and he flew away, tears still falling from his face.

I turned back to the ponies, expecting them to all be gone. But they were all still cheering. The cheering was stopped by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking up to me. Now they spoke," I want an honest answer here. How did you do all of that?" Luna asked. I embraced Scoots for a second. I then gave a smirk, and said," All it takes is a little human knowledge."

**Now hows that for a chapter. You have no idea where this is going AT ALL. Leave a review if you loved it. And as always:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**We reveal the truth to my epicness, and add a new oc. on with the show.**

I still had black eyes, and I was still, well ... insane. The cuties came over to help me calm down, but were stopped, one by one.

Applebloom was the first one to come up. She was grabbed back by Applejack," What are you doing walking up to that, that mad pony?" Applebloom gave her a stare," What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not realize how I feel for this pony? I love him, no matter what he is." Applebloom stomped on Applejack's hoof, getting a loud scream in return. The crowd gasped, as Applebloom stepped out of Applejack's grasp, and stood next to me.

Sweetie Belle came up next, to be stopped by Rarity." Listen Sweetie, I don't think you should go to him." Sweetie gave her the same soul - shaking stare as Applebloom." I don't give a shit. Don't you realize he just saved your sorry asses? I'll love him, too, no matter his true form."

Rarity still held on. "But Sweetie, I know what love feels like, a-," Her sentence was stopped by Sweeties laughing." You have no idea what love is! Your idea of love is to send me to bed early so you can have sex with the pony downstairs, who sometimes isn't even a stallion!" Rarity released her grip, frozen to that spot. The crowd gasped again, as Sweetie trotted over to Applebloom to wait for Scoots.

Scoots came up, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash." Scoots, what are you doing?" Scoots wasn't as nice as the other two Cuties. Scoots bucked Rainbow Dash straight in the face. "You guys just don't get it do you? I will marry him if that what it takes to show you ponies." The crowd gasped again, Fluttershy going to check Rainbow Dash, as Scoots walked up with the other Cuties.

The Cuties all nodded at each other. They started to each kiss me. I finally came back to my senses after Applebloom, who happened to be the last one. "Thanks for coming back to help me, girls," I said, embracing them with my wings. We all walked backed to my house, everyone staring at me but princess Celestia. I spoke to everyone," When you ponies finally come back to your senses, and realized I saved your asses, you know where to find us." And with that, they all got on my back, and I flew them to my place.

We were all outside of the door of my house when I stopped them for a second." Did you really mean all that stuff, especially what you said, Scoots?" they all got off and embraced me again, nuzzling my neck and cheeks." Of course we did. We will always love you. "Thanks girls, I knew I could trust you. But can I ask you 2 personal questions?"

"Lay them on us!" "Are you guys scared of what I am?" They just smiled and shook their heads." If we were scared of y'all, do you think we would be here?" "Okay, good point." We walked into the living room and I asked them my second question," Would you guys like to ... become, what I am?"

They stayed still, thinking about what I just said. Then Sweetie Belle came up and kissed me. She backed away," I would love to become one of you." "Same here!" Scoots and Applebloom said in unison. "Me too!" A voice said from outside.(OC IN THE HOUSE!)

Walking through the door was Derpy's other daughter, Dawn. I stared at her in amazement. She was as beautiful as all the Cuties, with a bright gray coat and wings and blonde hair, like her older sister.

Derpy was never married, nor ever did it with a stallion. She got the help of Twilight Sparkle's magic to get Dawn.

I snapped back to reality," If you want to be like me, you need to get permission from Derpy, become a Cutie, and," I looked at her in a seductive gaze," become my marefriend."

"Well, your already a Cutie," Applebloom said, noticing her blank flank. Dawn looked at her and smiled, but then turned back to me.

She walked up to me and embraced me, then stared into my eyes," I think the other two can be managed," Dawn said as she quickly locked lips with me.

She already entered my mouth, and we were already tounge wrestling. I was dominating hers, though. We both let out a deep moan as we just explore each others mouths. We both stopped making out, and continued to embrace and nuzzled each other, as the Cuties yelled,"AWWWWW!" "I can see your making friends quickly, Dawn," Derpy said as she walked in. (Yeah! Derpy = favorite character!)

We both stepped away from each other, Dawn blushing bright red, but I can't blush, I'm a steel pony. "How much did you see?" "All of it, and I got to say, I hope you enjoy your new coltfriend." Dawn smiled, and so did the other Cuties." Thanks Derpy!" "And also, you can get those upgrades for your body, but I'm going to stay and watch," Derpy said.

I nodded and began to speak," Everything in this lab is confidential. If any info leaks out, we destroy everything in this lab. Nothing leaves, nothing comes in. If anything is stolen, I will hunt down that person. Understood?"They all nodded.

I enter a pass code into the titanium door. An android voice says," Passcode accepted." A hoof scanner came out next to the pass code enterer. I place my left hoof on the scanner. "Hoof confirmed. Final scan." A robotic eye comes out of the top of the door. It scans both of my eyes. "Final scan complete. Welcome back, Sparky." I spoke again,"This door can also tell if a changeling who looks like me is using the eye scanner."

The door opens, and we all walk in. There are chemicals all over the place, notes hanging everywhere, and needles and hospital equipment everywhere. They looked at everything, then looked at me. I just smiled," I take great pride in my work. You could say im Twilight Sparkle, but instead of with books, its with chemicals."

"So, what kind of upgrades do you have?" Derpy asked. I smiled at Derpy, and then at Dawn, who smiled back. "Well, which ones do you want to know about? The ones I used, or the ones I didn't show? "Tell us the ones you used, Sparky." Applebloom said, nuzzling my neck.

"I made myself stronger than Applejack, faster than Rainbow Dash, have more energy than Pinkie Pie, and made myself into a changeling," I said, changing into Derpy," but you want to know about my steel body, right?" They all nodded in agreement.

"I was tired of getting bullied. So I created a serum that turns the inside of my body to titanium. My heart, blood, everything was turned into steel, but my outside stays completely the same. So basically, I'm dead. As for metal morphing, I think of anything I want, and my left or right arm turns into it, as I get my trusty M - 16 out.

"This is a gun, or more specifically, an M - 16. It fires metal shells called bullets into who you point at it. One bullet from this can probably go through all the Cuties heads, and still stick into that wall over there. We will practice with this gun, and 2 others you will just love to use, Scoots," I said with a wink.

Okay, but what about the ones you didn't use?" "I never have to eat again, have night and x-ray vision," I showed them how my eyes changed color," And I have the evolution pill, which lets my body evolve to where it feels fit, but after 2 horns, I stopped. And I will stop at the same time with you guys as well."

"Lets get started, then. But before I give you anything, take this pill. It will eliminate any side effects. They all put it down their throat. "Did you want something Derpy?" I said, handing her a pill.

He smiled," I thought only Cuties were getting upgrades." I spoke up," You're the only one who doesn't think im going to destroy Ponyville, besides the Cuties, I think that deserves something."

She nods, and downs the pill. She then embraces me," Thank you that means a lot to me." I smiled, and whispered into her right ear," If I wasn't made of steel, my blush would 2 times bigger than yours right now. I love you, Derpy." Her blush was now as red as big Mac's coat. Then she whispers into my left ear," I love you too, Sparky," and plants a kiss on my left cheek.

"Derpy, who would you like to go first?" "I would like to go first, to see what these Cuties are going to experience." "Okay so let's get started. Do you want everything I have?" "Yes, Sparky," She said with a wink. "Okay, so you'll need 4 shots, 2 pills, 2 serums, and 2 types of mist sprayed up your nose. You ready?"

"LETS DO THIS!" She yelled as she trotted to sit on the table.

Girls, could you wait out in the living room till were done?" They all nodded in agreement. They went to the metal door, and I put in the password, placed my hoof on the scanner, and did the eye check, the door opened again. "I made it so that if someone did get in here, they'd need to get through the robot to get back out again."

It took 20 minutes to get most of them in. Derpy was being tougher then lots of the other ponies. "Okay, so lets test out the changeling feature. Before I could finish, there was another me standing next to me. The others blinked, and I said," Dawn, which ones your sister?"

She looks at both of us intensively, before saying," It's you." She was pointing at me, and I said," Wrong. So the changeling add - on works well. Derpy got back on the table, and I said, "Ready for the last 2, Derpy? This shot is the most painful." She just smiled and said," As long as your with me, I can take the pain." I smiled and said," Okay, stay still."

I injected the steel into Derpy's major artery vain. She started to wince at the pain, but didn't scream at all. After the steel was injected, Derpy poured the last serum down her throat, and smiled. "So that was the last one?" "Yep. You're all done in here."

She quickly gets up and embraces me," You know, Sparky, you are my very first friend." I had to rub her back, because she started crying. "It's okay, Derpy, your one of us Cuties now," I said, backing away, and walking towards the door. I opened it, and I had to laugh at what I saw.

Dawn was kissing Applebloom. I could already tell from the blushes of the others, that they already kissed her, too. I whispered to Derpy," I'm going to change into you, and scare them." She nodded. I changed into Derpy, and I walked up to Dawn." Is this a new way to make friends?" I said.

She backed away, both of them blushing deep red. I smiled and morphed back to my original form. Derpy came out from behind the couch. She went up and nuzzled me. "Wait, If Derpy got upgrades, does that mean she's your marefriend now?" Dawn asked. The rest of the Cuties stared at me suspiciously, too.

I was staring into Derpy's eyes. They were a bright blue. She was smiling down on me, and she got down to my height, and I locked lips with her.

She was just like Dawn, as we tounge wrestled. She was dominating me, but I got my tounge away from hers and shoved It down her throat. She moaned in pleasure at this, and we backed away, and tightly embraced.

We stared at the shocked faces of the other Cuties. We both laughed and said," Does that answer your question? Okay, Scoots, your up next."

It took a total of 2 hours to get the rest of them done. I walked out of my lab, holding Sweetie Belle's hoof in my hoof. We all already got up to 2 horns, and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got wings out of the evolution pill, as well.

"Adam, is that you?" a voice said from outside. They all stared at me." "Adam was my human name." I looked at the door, and saw an old chum of mine I thought I'd never see again.

"Is it really you, Trixie?"

**Wow, I get all the ladies in this story, which is really funny because in real life, they all run from me. But anyway, next chapter will have some surprises. And now im really happy: I'm Derpy's coltfriend. YES! And also, Instead of character A as Fluttershy, I,m going to change it to Derpy. And as always:**

**STAY FROSTY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter, you have the right to cry. I did myself a few times. Enjoy.**

"TRIXIE! It is you!" I ran to her, and embraced her with all my strength. "I'm really happy to see you too," Trixie said, embracing me back. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I said, starting to cry. Trixie runs her hoof through my mane. "I couldn't to that to someone who saved my life."

"Wait, saved your life? Sparky, whats going on?" Scoots asked. I looked at Trixie," Trixie, these are all my marefriends, Scoots, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Dawn, and Derpy." "Hello!" The cuties rang out. "So can I tell them what happened?" "Why don't you show them." I nodded," Okay, everyone come here and touch horns. I'm going to show you a flashback."

We all get into a circle, but Twilight comes in, too." I overheard you ponies were going into a flashback, can I join to?" "Why not, come on in." She gets into a circle," I'll ask about your appearance later." We all touch horns, and they open their eyes.

Were all in the sky, watching whats happening. It was a clear Earth day. I woke up from my alley, decided to take a stroll down the street. You could see I heard some fighting in another alley.

I look through the corner, and there was Trixie, and two kids were beating on her." Wow, you must be so weak, you costumed whore!" Trixie was crying. You could see my mind at that moment, and the moments I got bullied, too. My flashback me said," It's time to stand up for my kind." I charged into one of them, his head bashing into the wall. You could instantly see blood.

Before the other could speak, he pulls a pistol on me. I hit it out of his hands, and I kick him in the balls. He screams, and punches me in the face, breaking my nose. I trip him, and grab his neck. I twisted it, and you heard a snap. He was dead. The other kid grabbed my arms from behind. I bring my foot, and kick him the balls too. He releases me, and slams one of my legs with a bat. I scream in pain, as I knew my leg was broken. I kick him away with my good leg, pick up the pistol, and fire three shots into his head. He was dead as well.

The others looked at me in horror. All I said was," This was a normal routine for me," A smirk appearing on my face, as I started to cry.

My flashback body looked like a zombie, blood coming out of my nose. I looked at Trixie. She had cuts, bruises, and 3 broken hooves. I picked up Trixie, and I limped back to my alley. Everyone one on the street was staring at me, so I casually gave them the finger. We made it back, and I go through my stuff.  
I found a serum that could heal all wounds, but I only had one. I limped back to Trixie," Drink this, you'll feel better." Trixie drank it, and her bones, bruises, and cuts were instantly healed.

Twilight looked at me," What kind of magic was that?" I looked at her," Not magic. Chemistry. There is no magic on Earth." Twilight and Trixie stare at me," You must be one hell of a chemist." "How do you think I got all the other ponies here to look like me?"

My flashback self was panting, and found the stuff he needed for a splint. I splinted my broken leg, and hobbled over to Trixie. She looks at me, and smiles." Who are you, stranger?" "My name is Adam. I'm an orphan."

Trixie's eyes went wide, but went down almost instantly. "I'm Trixie." "Well, Trixie, I need to rest my leg, so I'm going to sleep. Care to join me?" Trixie smiled," I would love that very much."

I lid down next to Trixie, and she wraps her hooves around me," Thank you. I thought I was going to die back there." I embrace her back, and said," Us outcasts of society have to stick together." We both fall into a deep sleep.

Trixie says," Well, that's enough of that." I look at her," No. I need to know what happened, so you can see my reaction."

In Trixie's flashback, You see her wake up. She slowly gets out of my embrace, and gets up. She looks at me one more time, and kissed my forehead,"Oh Adam, if only you knew how much you saving me actually meant." Trixie then uses a teleportation spell, and was gone.

I stare at Trixie, starting to cry again." Why did you leave?" She looks at me," I thought I was a burden." I stare at her, my eyes looking into her soul," You know that's a big lie. Now I want you to see how much you leaving me meant."

Five minutes after Trixie left, I wake up, and see Trixie isn't in my embrace. I get up and look around. "Trixie? Please tell me your here?" My eyes were already bawling. I went to the wall," SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, punching the wall, leaving a dent in it. I broke my hand from that, but I didn't care. I just sat down, crying my eyes out." I thought -sniff- I would finally -sniff- make a friend, Is that SO HARD!" I continued to cry for the rest of the day," I will never forget you, Trixie. I will stand up to ANYONE who GETS IN MY WAY, in memory of you."

"Hey look, it's orphan boy again." I stared at the one bully, and got up. I walked up to him, and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. I kept kicking the kid in the face, until he wasn't breathing anymore, and his face was caved in. "I will be bullied NO MORE!" I limped out of my alley, tears still flying off my face.

The flashback ends, and were in the living room. Everyone stares at Trixie, and I started to cry again. "Why did you leave me? I thought I found my first friend that day. Because you left, I didn't beat up everyone that picked on me, I KILLED THEM! EVERY LAST ONE IN COLD BLOOD! All because you left me to rot in my alley again. I loved you that day, but it seems it wasn't the other way around."

Trixie comes up to me and instantly locks lips with me. I wasn't surprised at all, and I needed the comfort. She backed away, and we embraced tightly, me still crying into her blue fur. "If I would have known I meant that much to you, I would have never left you, Adam." "Then why would you leave?"

She sighed," I think we need to talk to the Princesses about this, too."I instantly teleported all of us to the throne room. Both princesses looked back at me," Why did you teleport to us?" Princess Celestia asked. "Now can you answer my question?" Trixie looks at me, and begins to speak.

**I'm going to end it right here. That was really emotional, and next part, I swear, ponies will fly. See ya, and most of all:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**This part will leave you MINDFUCKED. enjoy.**

Trixie pulls out a half of a picture. "Luna, may I see your half of the picture?" Luna pulls it out, and hands it to Trixie. Trixie connects both of the pictures together, and shows it to Luna," I bet you don't remember this, do you, honey?" Trixie shows it to me, and I start to cry again.

"Me and Luna were both at a club one night, completely drunk. She met me, and we had sex once. That's when she wanted to have a baby with me. So Luna used her magic, and we had you, Adam.  
But the next morning, Luna wasn't drunk. She saw me and you, and didn't want any part of us. She teleported you before I could grab you, and erased her memory of me. She tried to erase my memory, too, but I fled before she could. I tried to find you for years. One day, I did find you, but the kids found me first.

When you saved me, Adam, and I saw your life, I couldn't tell you I was your mom. I you knew, It would change you too much, and you didn't need that. I'm sorry, Sparky. Will you ever forgive me?"

I quickly ran up and embraced my crying mother." It's okay. I understand your actions now. I love you, mom!" "I love you too, Adam!"

Right then, a guard comes in. "Princess, griffins have invaded the castle!" I spoke up," Get all the civilians out, and find a place to hide. We'll take care of these griffins. Right, girls?" "YEAH!" "Princesses, Twilight, and Trixie, Get into a corner. Cuties, make a wall around the princesses. No griffon touches them, okay?" "But where are you going?" Scoots said. "I'm going to out to kick some griffon ass!" I ran out the door, and met the griffins.

There were almost 500 of them. "Tiny pony, out of our way. It's time for the princesses to DIE!" "You'll have to get through me first." I spit out a wave of fire, and lots go down. They look at me, and I grow an MG42 out of my hands, and open fire. They go down, but I get tackled by one. He stands over me, but then dies.

I look over, and Derpy helped me up. We continue our volume of fire, and they retreat soon after. I look at Derpy," Thanks for the assist." "No problem, Sparky. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Derpy." "Do you have a growth serum?" Derpy asked. "Of course,why?" "You are like a father to the other girls, and me like a mother, so I was wondering if you would ... marry me. We could literally BE a father and mother to these girls."

I take a serum out of my pack, and drink it. I instantly grow to the same height as Derpy. I'm now am 21, the same age as Derpy. "I would love that, Derpy." We kiss at that moment, and embrace tightly. "Let's go in, and check on the girls. We open the door. The girls were still surrounding the others, and griffin bodies were everywhere.

"Sparky, how did you get so tall?" Scoots asked. "growth serum, but that's not the point, I need to tell you something important." "What is it, son?" Luna asks. "Me and Derpy decided that we're like parents to you Cuties. So," I kiss Derpy on the cheek," we're getting married."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "We love it!" The cuties said. "We support you," Trixie said. "AWWW!" Twilight and Celestia said.

Luna spoke up," Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't know better back then, can you forgive your terrible mom?" I stare straight at Luna," I've already forgave you. If you wouldn't have done that, none of this would have happened."

"When am I going to join the military?" I said. They looked at me," You are going to Special Forces Training Camp first. After the first day, we will send the rest off your "family" over. I already sent word to the Drill Sergent. You leave now, Sparky." I nod," Princesses, can you two get the wedding ready for when we get back?" "Of course, Sparky." Celestia said.

I nod again, and turn to Derpy. I give Derpy a quick kiss. "I'll see you again, soon." And I fly out of one of the broken windows, towards the camp in the Everfree forest.

I get there and I change my eye color to all black. I get in line. "SPARKY! Why the fuck are you late?" Sir, griffins were attacking the castle. I had to save the princesses." "Sparky, get up here." "Sir yes sir." I stand next to the Drill Sergent.

This here is Dragonspark, but call him Sparky. Most of you know him as the Griffon Slayer Of Ponyville. He is the son of Princess Luna. He is part human, and part dragon. He is twenty - one now, but is supposed to be 5 years old, because has genetically modified himself through chemistry. He is a super soldier. He is also the leader of you scum. He gets no special treatment here, by any of us. Now, if any of you guys can beat him in a fight, right here, right now, you instantly are a Special Ops Pony. Any takers?"

One pony comes up. "I think I can handle a 5-year-old." I turn my head 360 degrees while saying," You'll regret it." He throws a punch, and I block it with my wing. He's freaked out, my wings 3 times his height. "Big mistake." I buck him in the stomach, and he goes flying into the other recruits.

"Well, any other takers?" The drill sergeant asks. No one stepped up. "Okay then, a friendly warning. Don't piss Sparky off. He will kill you, and we won't do or say anything about it. Now that all that is done, I want you guys to go and get your cots ready and get your uniforms on. Now GO!

I get in, and get my uniform on. "Hey Sparky, how did you do all that?" One pony asked. "Chemistry." "Sparky, D - do you think w - we could be fr - friends?" (New OC!) I look over, and there's a green girl Pegasus with dark blue hair. "Sure, whats you name?" "T - Trina. I think you know my sister, Fluttershy." "Indeed I do. We're gonna be great friends," I said.

"Hey look, it Trina, trying to make some friends." I see a pony making fun of her. Trina starts to cry. My eyes turn red, and I go behind the pony. I morph to my blade, and put it in front of his neck. "I think you should apologize to Trina before I slit your throat," I say. "I - I - I'm sorry Trina." I back off, and go over to Trina to comfort her.

We get in line together. "Okay then, your next task is a 10 mile run. I don't care how long it takes. Go on the path and back. Once your done, do whatever you want. Now GO! I speed off, and arrive back at the start a minute later. "HOLY SHIT! What are going to do now Sparky," The drill sergeant asks. "I'm running it again, but with a friend."

I go back out, and find Trina, who is in the middle of them all. I run next to her," Wow. You're much more physically fit then Fluttershy," I said. "Yeah, but this is tiring. I'm not going to make it." I give her 2 pills. "Take the red pill, and then the blue pill." I said. Trina does, and soon says," I feel like I have unlimited energy. Thank you, Sparky."

We finish together, and go back to our cots. Someone stole Trina's cot. "Well, I guess it's the floor for me," Trina says. "Nonsense, we can share a cot." Everypony oohs. " If anyone wants to make a comment, say it now, and forever lose your head." A pony stands up," You don't scare me, Sparky."

I walk over to him," Really, because I should." I transform into him. He stares at me," What the hell are you?" "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" And with that, he punches me in the face, and I don't move an inch, as he hits the steel. "Oh, that's your last mistake." I pull out my MG42. "One more word about me or Trina from any of you, and you get a bullet to the brain."

I morph back to my original form. Trina says," Wow. Thanks for helping me." "Sure Trina, no problem." The drill sergeant comes in," Lights out!" Me and Trina climb into my cot. "Have fun you two," I heard. I got up, morphed to my silenced pistol, and shot him in the face 5 times. I climbed back into bed with Trina. "You are the best pony I've ever met, and also the most aggressive."

I looked at her, and give my signature smirk," Wait till tomorrow. You'll meet the rest of my family." She smiles, and she embraces me," Thank you, for everything." "No problem." I embrace her back, and we fall into a deep sleep.

**I told you I'd leave you mindfucked. Well anyways, see ya, and most of all:**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! I had important matters to attend to. on with the show.**

Me and Tiana wake at the same time, and we see a drill sergeant and about half of the recruits around our bed. "Why is Tiana sleeping in your bed with you, Sparky?" The drill sergeant asked, not screaming like I thought he would. "Sir, these assholes took every bed in this place, and I wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor." I responded, getting out of bed.

"And that dead guy?" He said, pointing to the guy I shot last night. "He pissed me off." "Understood, Sparky. Some people are here to see you."

I stare at the door, and see my family walk in," Daddy!" The cuties yelled, all four of them jumping on top of me, causing me to fall to the ground. I laugh," Hey girls! Nice to see you again." I get up, and walk over to Derpy. "Hey honey," I say, embracing my fiancé whole room looks with shock. "Derpy? Your Sparky's fiancee?"

"Yep. Isn't he the best?" Derpy said, nuzzling my neck, which I did to Derpy in return. "Those aren't even there kids!" One of the recruits said. Scoots just stared at him, and morphed his hoof into a blade," It's called adoption, got a problem with that?"

Now everyone was shocked. "Your kids are super ponies, too?" The pony said. "Everyone in our family becomes a super pony," I said. "Well then, can I join your family?" The drill sergeant said humorously. Everyone laughed.

"Enough of that, let's get this day started. Sparky and Co., you're not running today, the Princesses are waiting for you in the command hut. Follow me, while the rest of you dumbasses get running, NOW!" The recruits left, and we were escorted to the command hut.

We walk in, and the princesses bow to me." What's going on?" I ask. "We need you, Sparky. The griffons have threatened to destroy Apploosa. We know that's not a threat, it's a promise. We need you and Derpy to go and defend there. We will take care of the kids." Scoots stared at me, and the look in Scoot's face said," Hope you die, asshole." "Scoot's, what's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing." Scoots said. "Scoots, come on. You can tell me anything." "It's just that ... A week ago, I was the only pony you loved, and now your going to marry Derpy. Do you not love us Cuties anymore?"

I was shocked. "How could you think that? I love all of you. If you think about it, me and Derpy getting married is good for you girls."

"How is that?" Scoots asked.

I picked her up. "Me and Derpy got married so I could love all of you without complications. We did it because now you all are our daughters, and a pony not loving their own daughters is not a pony I want to be. When we get back, I promise we'll all spend time together, as a family."

I kiss her, and we embrace tightly. "Now I'm going to go save a town." I look at Celestia and Luna. "Be good to them, okay?" "Of course." Luna said. Now you two need to leave now." We nod, and Scoots said," Write to me tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, Scoots. I will." Me and Derpy leave the hut, and fly to Apploosa.

It was great timing, the citizens were getting ready for it. "We're not leaving this city, no matter how many griffon they throw at us!" "Then you need these." I bring out of my pack a tiny cube. I press a button, and lay it on the ground. An armory opens up. "Everyone take a weapon. Once you touch it, You'll instantly know how to use it. If you die at all, the weapon will instantly dissapear. Now get into positions, and let's do this!"

We got into positions, me and Derpy with an MG42 in one hoof, and a blade in the other hoof. We waited, before a bull came back," GRIFFONS TO THE NORTH!" We turned to the north, and we were all shocked. There were only 100 of us, and we saw almost 50,000 griffon. We heard a voice on a megaphone," No surrender! We fight to the last pony." I shouted," FIRE!"

A hail of bullets came rushing to the griffon. They were falling left and right. They got up to me and Derpy in a matter of minutes. "Derpy! Fall back, but keep firing." Derpy and me fall back, but the griffon grabbed Derpy. They stuffed her into a big bag, and started to fly away. "NO! I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU!"

I fly up, and start for the griffon that took Derpy. The griffon surrounded me, letting the griffon that had Derpy get away. "NO!" I start to slice the griffon one by one, but they overwhelmed me.

They tied my hooves together, and stuffed me into a big sack, too. I took a communicator out of my bag with my wings which they were to stupid to not tie. I pressed a button hidden in my mane with my wings, and a antennae came out of my head, blinking. I called Derpy," Derpy, plan B is a go." "Roger that Sparky. I love you." "I love you too, Derpy." I put the communicator inside the mane, making sure to leave it on. I smiled, knowing this was going to be one hell of a day.

**That was a short chapter, but the next one will be the second last one. It's almost at an end, but the next one will be amazing and long**.** Leave your predictions about what will happen in the reviews. So see ya, and most of all:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**This is where the sh#t hits the fan. Enjoy the show. You'd be crazy not to.**

Me and Derpy are thrown out of the sacks. The griffon pick both of us up. I look at Derpy, and wink. She nods, as we were takin to the throne room.

We were tied up to the wall, the griffon still to stupid to not tie up my wings. I whisper to my mane," Everything set?" "Affirmative," a outide voice said," Just shout the signal when ready." A giant griffon came in, me guessing he was the leader. "Ready, Derpy?" I whispered. "Ready." Derpy whispered.

The griffon said," Well well, if it isn't Sparky and Derpy, the 2 ponies who have ruined BOTH of my plans on taking Equestria. I'll love to tell you that I will torture you till I find someway to kill you. Now any last words before your sent to the dungeon?"

I start doing my evil laugh," Griffon, you really underestimate ponies do you, because you missed one little detail in your plan." I smirked. "And what would that be?" The griffon laughed.

"Ponies. Always. Have. A plan B. DO IT!" I shouted.

The wall next to the griffon explodes. I use my wings to cut the rope holding me to the wall, and the rope holding my hands together. I go and untie Derpy. I was joined up by our saviors: The cuties, a not modified Tiana, and a modified drill sergeant. "Alright team, lets kick some griffon ass!" I yelled.

The cuties were in formation, Scootaloo and Applebloom in the front, arms morphed to M - 16s. Sweetie Belle and Dawn were in the back, arms morphed to bazookas. Tiana and Derpy in on the sides, Holding MG42s. Me and the sergeant were in front of all of them, morphed to miniguns. "You guys went through the blueprints in my lab, didn't you?" "Maaaaaaaybe." Applebloom chuckled.

The leader already dead from the explosion, and some of the griffon came in. Seeing our firepower, they left as soon as they entered. I laughed, as I swear I heard a griffon say," Fuck this, I'm outta here!" "What a bunch of cowards," I chuckled. "How's Apploosa holding up?" Derpy asked. "Not so good." Tiana said. "Then let's go help out." I said.

We flew back to Apploosa, to aid in the fight. The ponies were holding on, surprisingly, having made trenches to hide in. We all fly down there. I grab a megaphone," Okay ponies. Reinforcements have arrived. For Apploosa!" I screamed, getting a "Hoorah!" as a reply from the 50 ponies still in the trench.

We started to fire back at the griffon. I threw out an advanced armory, with sniper rifles, miniguns, and the most devastating weapon in the universe: A button. I grab the button, the finisher, If it should come to it. We hold back the griffon while the surviving ponies grab better guns.

One of the ponies was running for the trench. He almost made it, but was tackled by a griffon. "Hold the line! I'm going in!" I yelled, running to the pony. I morphed to my blade now, and stabbed the griffon in the back. "Thank's for the save!" The pony yelled. All the griffon from the palace were coming over here, too. "Run to the trenches!" We ran, but I was tackled by a griffon, too.

"I'm going to enjoy slitting your throat," the griffon yelled. But that strike never came, as the griffon's own throat was slit. The pony who saved me was the one I knew nopony expected to see.

"Get up and move!" Fluttershy yelled. Rainbow Dash went right beside her, both with M - 16s, and we started running for the trenches, shooting behind us. "I'd never expect you two out here." I said. "We heard you were here, so we decided to help." Fluttershy said.

We make to the trenches, as I get dug in. The griffon were relentless. They started to come in waves, and in each wave, we lost more ponies.

"We'll ready to help you after you press the button." A voice on the communicator said. I had no choice: I pressed the button. The button brought up a countdown. "1 minute to ANNIALATION!" The button yelled.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I shouted. Every pony was running for there lives towards the nearest town. All the cuties, Derpy, and the drill sergeant got away safely. I flew with Tiana, but she got tackled as well.

"NO!" I shouted, mowing them down off of her. I grab her. "Come on Sparky, we can make it. RUN!" She screamed. "There's no time, saved yourself!" I twirled Tiana around in a circle and let go, watching her fly at super speeds towards the other ponies.

A giant red light was in the sky, and It fired at Apploosa. I watched in awe as the satellite laser hit right next to me.

"SPARKY!" Tiana shouted as the town turned red. She cried as I was enveloped in an explosion that could be seen from Ponyville. "I'll never forget you, Sparky!" She screamed, flying away, knowing nothing could survive that explosion.

**I decided this is going to be the second last chapter. It was a tragic end, but one question remains: Who was the voice? And How would they help me? All will be revealed next chapter, as the mourning begins. So see you next time, and most of all:**

**STAY FROSTY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The mourning commences. This chapter is to show how much a pony can change from one death. Enjoy the show.**

_Tiana's point of view_

I was bawling my eyes out. "It's not fair! Why did he do that?" I cried.

I flew to Canterlot. I went into the throne room, still bawling. Everyone was there, the Mane 6, Sparky's family, even the drill sergeant and Trixie. "Tiana! What was that explosion! And where's Sparky?" Derpy asked.

I never stopped crying, and Derpy was confused. "Tiana, what's wrong?" Celestia said. "Whats wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!" I screamed. They all had their jaws to the floor.

"He told you ponies to run because he set off a kind of - laser from the sky. I was running, but one of the griffin got to me. He mowed them off of me, and grabbed me. I told him we can make it, but he said it wasn't possible. He spun me around, and let go of me, sending me flying at super speeds through the sky. The last I saw him was when the laser hit, causing that explosion, and watching his body disintegrate before my eyes!" I cried.

I was now on the floor, crying, head to the floor. "He sacrificed himself to save me." They all looked at me, tears in their eyes as well. "Sparky's ... dead?" Scoots said. "He was so cool. I thought we could be friends," Rainbow said. "He was the craziest son of a bitch I ever knew." The drill sergeant said.

"But he sacrificed himself to end this war, and we will honor his death to the fullest." Princess Celestia said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. They nodded. "I'll get the casket." Fluttershy said, flying from the room.

Scoots couldn't take it anymore, she ran from the room. Some guards tried to stop him, but he pulled a bazooka,"OUT OF MY WAY!" he said. Scoots bucked one of them in the stomach, sending him through a glass panel, his body flying through Canterlot. The other guard just backed away.

I followed Scoots out, finding Scoots in a corner, crying. I went over to her, and embraced her. "I know how you feel, Scootaloo." I said. She stared her death stare at me.

"No you don't!" Scoots screamed, his voice echoed throughout the castle. "Sparky understood me! He was my first true friend! He didn't care what others thought!" Scoots said, crying some more.

(Best part next)

I got angry at that comment. I picked her up, and threw her up against the wall,"You think you have it bad! He wasn't just my first friend, he was the first pony to talk to me, without making fun of me! He sacrificed his own FUCKING life for a girl he only knew 1 day! That kind of shit haunts you till the day you DIE! Now how about you live in my hooves for a day, and SEE HOW YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!" I screamed at his face.

Scoots just stood there, frozen. I dropped to the floor, and started to cry. I leaned my head onto Scoots fur. A dam in my eyes broke, and the tears flooded out. Scoots just embraced me back, and started to pet my mane.

"I had no idea you lived like that. If it means ANYTHING now, there's another friend for you who needs a shoulder to cry on too." I looked up, and smiled, pulling Scoots into my shoulder. Scoots started to cry, too, and we both just layed there, crying in each others fur.

The rest of the day was horrible. I flew back to training camp with drill sergeant. "Hey Tiana, what was that explosion?" A recruit asked. "What happened?" Another recruit asked. I couldn't hold back anymore. I collapsed on the floor, crying again. The drill sergeant went over to comfort me. He looked at the recruits in disgust.

"How the hell could you be like that? Tiana just lost her only friend, and you have to keep reminding her?" "But sergeant, we ju -"

"SHUT UP! If you gotta know, that was a space laser, and Sparky killed himself to save Tiana from it!" The drill sergeant screamed. Now they all looked shocked. "He- He's dead?" The drill sergeant nodded, tears flowing from his eyes too. "Now all of you get out of my fucking sight, and my fucking camp. NOW!"

The recruits left, and I looked at the drill sergeant," You defended me. Why?" He looked at me," I never leave a damsel in distress." I smiled, and he kissed me.

_Derpy's point of view_

Me and the Mane 6 back to Ponyville with the cuties. It was the same. "Hey Derpy, what happened?" "Hey Derpy, where's Sparky?" Every pony asked. I started to cry on the ground, not wanted to be reminded.

Sweetie Belle morphed to an M - 16," If we hear one more comment about it, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sweetie raised her voice. They knew what happened when Scoots started crying, saying," Why Sparky, why did you have to go like this?"

"Aww, boo hoo. He died, get over it." We looked, and it was the same ponies that made fun of Rainbow Dash. The cuties morphed, but I pulled them back. "It's okay girls, I got this." I said. I got up, my hair turning to fire. They started to fly away, scared, but my magic forced them to the ground. I grabbed one of them, and tore him in half.

The others stared at me," You killed him!" One of the two said. I walk up to him, morphing my left hoof into a katana. The one who spoke started to run, put I used my magic to pull him towards me. I used my magic to force him to stare at me. My eyes turned to black, and I said in an evil voice," HE DIED, GET OVER IT!" I stabbed him in the chest, and he fell, guts everywhere.

The other already ran away, but I teleported in front of him," WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" I said. "How could you do this in front of everyone?" He said. I grabbed him, and cut his wings off. I through him in the air, "SIMPLE." His body was impaled by my blade when he landed on it," I DON"T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THEY THINK!"

The cuties ran to me, and embraced me. I got out of my trance, and looked at what I did. I just smirked. "Great job, mom." Dawn said. I just hugged them back," Let's go home." I screamed back," The corpses are for you, Pinkie!"

We all flew to Sparky's house. There was a note on the door. It said," Derpy and cuties, If you are reading this, then you already know what happened to me. I saved you all, and that's well worth more than my life. Leave all of my stuff in my house. Bury my grave right next to the house. I love you all". Sincerely, Sparky.

I was dumbfounded. "He - he knew he was going to die?" We walked into the house, and we all sat on the couch, embracing each other, crying in each others arms. "So, what now?" Scoots said.

**One Week Later**

All of Ponyville, Tiana, drill sergeant, and both Princesses were there. There was a big picture of Sparky, and his coffin in front. Everyone was crying, and I was no exception.

"Everyone rise for some words to be spoken about Sparky." Twilight said. Everyone rose, and I took to the podium. "Sparky was one of those ponies that was different. He was the one who didn't fear death, facing it in childhood everyday. He was the bravest pony I ever knew. But that doesn't matter now, because he's -" "Still alive." A robotic voice said.

We all looked towards the forest. There were 12 androids, 10 with MG42s, and two with ...

"SPARKY!" I cried. I galloped to him, but the androids pointed their weapons at me. The cuties joined me, and we pulled out bazookas. The rest of the ceremony joined too. "Let us see Sparky, now!" Princess Celestia yelled. "Big mistake." The android carrying Sparky said.

"D - Der - Derpy." Sparky's body said. The whole crowd looked at me. "What is it, baby?" Derpy said. "Li - listen t - to the - them, P - ple - please." "No can do, Sparky." Rainbow Dash said. " An - andro androids, con - convince them ot - otherw - otherwise." Sparky said. "With pleasure master."

The other ten androids grew 10 times taller than even Big Mac. They turned into steel behemoths. They had miniguns as hands, and over their shoulders, morphed laser cannons and missile pods. On their back was a tesla cannon. "Step a - aside. I ne - need hel - help." Sparky said.

"No one can touch our master now. He's in critical condition. We need to take care of him now." The lead android said. "Then let us take him to the hospital!" Rainbow Dash said. "No. It's too late for that. We'll fix him up in the lab. No one can visit at this time."

They were right, he was in critical condition. One of the androids was holding all of Sparky's legs. His wings were bent straight down instead of straight up. His mane and tail weren't even there anymore. Part of his head was ripped open. His body was missing chunks.

"Le - let m - GAHH!" Sparky said. Sparky's body started to spaz. He was convulsing, and then he went silent, the foam seeping out of his mouth, and his eyes dilating back into his head.

Everypony stared at Sparky in shock. "WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!" The android said.

The androids took Sparky into the house, and closed the door, one of the behemoths guarding the door. Some of the ponies began to leave, and Princess Celestia was one of them," Come on, Luna, we have royal duties that need handling." Luna just stared at her.

"FUCK royal duties! I'm not leaving my son in this condition! I'm waiting with his family till he recovers." Celestia sighed and teleported home.

"Mommy, what will happen to Sparky?" Dawn said, starting to cry. "I don't know, but our anger might have killed him."

It was a long wait, almost 4 hours. Nobody spoke at that time. All through the silence, We heard Sparky screaming, and the occasional," WERE LOSING HIM!" from one of the androids. We heard," RESTRAIN HIM!" after one of the androids flew through the wall, hitting a boulder, and breaking into pieces. A little while after, one of the androids came out," He's alive, but he's not the Sparky you remember." The black stallion came out.

_My point of view_

"SPARKY!" Everyone said in unison. They all ran up to me, and embraced me. "How did your body survive that blast? I saw you disintegrated!" Tiana said, dumbfounded. She just cried in my fur, and I started to pet her mane.

"Thats the thing. It didn't survive it. My androids were plan C, standing outside of the blast radius. They found my ashes, and used chemicals to change them to body parts again." They didn't care, they just embraced me, never wanting to let go. "How many plans did you have?" Luna said. I smirked at her," From A to Z."

They did let go eventually, and saw I wasn't the same at all. My eyes became cross-eyed, just like Derpy's, and I didn't have a mane and tail anymore. My wings had two tiny slits in them at the bottom. My whole body was covered in stitch marks. I basically looked like a monster. The song "Monster" by Skillet popped into my head. It described me perfectly. And Pinkie Pie, but I'm not going there now.

Derpy just smiled, and kissed me, and I kissed her back. "So you don't care that I'm a monster?" I said. Derpy just nuzzled my neck," Would you care if I was a monster?" Derpy said. I just embraced her," Wouldn't have a care in the world." I said. She backed away, and kissed my cheek," Then you know your answer." Derpy said, kissing me again.

**We all knew it was going to happen. I just didn't know how crazy I could make this. I need to ask:**  
**do you guys want a happy ending (sequel possible), a surprise ending (sequel possible), or the saddest ending ever (no sequel possible). Leave vote in reviews section.**  
**The next chapter is the last one. So see ya, and most of all:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the moment I've been waiting for: I'm getting married to Derpy! Gotta go, I'm gonna get hitched!**

**This is supposed to be funny. If some of you are offended, LIGHTEN UP!**

Everyone was gathered in the throne room, except my beloved Derpy and friends. I was talking to Trixie," So, How do I look?" "Your not wearing a suit, your bodies stitched together, and you have no hair. Your better than ever!" I never liked suits, or cloths in general, for that matter. Nobody made an argument about it anyway, and Derpy loved the idea. So much even, that see isn't wearing a dress either! _"Nude marriage, HELL YES!"_ I thought to myself.

I looked around. Everyone in Ponyville was there. I had the cuties as the flower girls, and even got Spike as the best man. One of my androids was doing the speaking. Behind me, stood 2 other androids, each in steel behemoth form. _"Safety First!"_ I thought, chuckling to myself. We all looked towards the door, as Fluttershy began the music.

The cuties skipped down the aisle, tossing flowers everywhere. I smiled at them, and looked up to see my bride walk down the aisle. Both of her eyes trying to look at me, but to no avail. I had the same problem, and laughed it off. She was followed by the Mane six, and Tiana and the drill sergeant. She stood across from me, and smiled. We looked at the android, who then began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two brave souls today. We have Sparky, the Stallion who, 3 weeks ago, was a creature foreign to this world. And in that little time, he's saved us all, and fell in love. And Derpy, the mailmare who never left his side, in any crisis what-so-ever. Now, I know these two want this marriage to be done with, so let's skip to the vows."

"I did not write any vows, because I know words themselves cannot describe my love for you." Everyone aww'd. "HEY! You copied my vows, didn't you?" Derpy said. "You know me." I said, smirking. Me and Derpy laughed.

Well then, do you, Derpy, take Sparky to be your husband? In si-

"I do."

And do you, Sparky, ta-

"I do"

"Well then, by the powers bested in friendship, you may now kiss the bride."

I swung Derpy over, and gave her a nice, breathtaking kiss. The crowd went wild, everyone standing up and cheering. Trixie and Luna were crying. I stop, and we both get up for the party.

The mane 6 were all dancing, but Spike wasn't. He was sitting on a chair, looking at Sweetie Belle. "Spike, what's wrong?" Derpy asked. "I now realized that I'll never be able to get with Rarity. So I took a liking to her sister. I know Sweetie likes me, too, but I don't know how to say it to her." I laughed, and I whispered to Derpy. She nodded, and I looked at Spike.

"Okay Spike, here's the plan. My wife is going to shout "Flower throw." She will then throw the flowers directly towards you. Once you catch them, since everyone will be looking at you, look over to Sweetie Belle and wink. She'll fall head - over - hooves in love with you."

"Are you ready?" Derpy said. "Ready." Spike responded. **"FLOWER THROW!"** Derpy screamed. She threw the flowers, and Spike caught them. He looked over to Sweetie Belle and winked, just like I said to.

Sweetie's face turned the color of Big Mac, and she went to talk to Spike. But instead of talk, they just made out. "Do your plans ever fail?" Derpy asked, nuzzling my neck. "Not really, no." I said, nuzzling her neck, too.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came to talk to us," What did you say to Spike?" Rainbow said. "I said if he caught the flowers and winked at any pony he chose, they would fall in love with him. I guess he chose Sweetie Belle." I said, laughing. "I'll have to remember to do that to Fluttershy at the next wedding," Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy just blushed, and kissed Rainbow on the cheek. "Well, I'm happy for you two." I said.

The drill sergeant and Tiana came up next. "Well, we are really happy for you two. It's just a shame that your out of service." The drill sergeant said. He began to walk away, but I grabbed his shoulder. He turned back around, and I said," Wait a second. Just because we got married, doesn't mean I'm done with the military."

He looked at me, shocked. Derpy spoke up, and trotted next to me," Same with me. We're married, but I love to serve, and nobody taken that away from us." I smiled, and hugged my wife. "Well then, I'll see you on the front lines, soldiers." We saluted to him, and he saluted back. Tiana just came up and hugged me, and I knew what she meant. I kissed her on the cheek. She backed away, and just smiled.

We walked of over to the mane 6, and the princesses that were with them. Rarity was the first to speak," I loved the wedding, but didn't you think it could have been a little more ... formal?" "Aww, formal my ass. We love each other, and we preferred to be married as such." I said. "Sparky, you're so different. I like that about you." Rarity said. "That's why I married him." Derpy said, kissing my cheek.

Now Luna and Trixie came up," They grow up so fast, don't they?" Trixie said to Luna. "I'll say. In 3 weeks, he turned from 5 to 21, got married, and had 4 kids, 3 of which were adopted." We all laughed, and Luna and Trixie embraced me, and I embraced back with my wings. "Remember, we'll always be there for you two." Luna said. "Right back at cha." I said, backing away.

"So, are we going to keep talking like this, or are we going to party?" I said, nuzzling Derpy's neck. "Take out your MP3, and let's party!" Derpy yelled.

I bring out my MP3, now in a slit in my left-wing, and went to Vinyl. "Can you please play this song for me, Vinyl." I asked. He looked at it, and his eyes went wide. "Sure, but I'm dancing too." Vinyl said. He started the song, which happened to be "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats.

The music started, and me and my androids went out to the dance floor, followed by Rainbow Dash. "What are you going to do? I bet I can mimic it." Dash said. I smirked, "Were going to show you guys how to really do the robot."

The tiny techno part came on (that's what I call it, anyway) and me, my androids, and Vinyl Scratch started the robot. We were amazing at it, because we were, in fact, robots. Vinyl I think secretly is a robot, as he completely mimicked every move perfectly. Soon Derpy joined in, along with the cuties, and we all danced the robot. Rainbow Dash, for the first time in her life, just gave up.

The song ended, and I said to my wife," Slow dance, or more techno?" "Slow dance." Derpy responded. and I went back to the MP3. I change the song to "Amazed" by Lonestar (De ja vu, right?) We went to the floor, and everybody got into groups of 2, except the cuties, who were in a group of 4. I had to laugh, as the two androids started to slow dance with each other, too.

We held each other, my hooves on her shoulders, and hers on mine. I whispered into her ear," This is the song I played at my first party." Derpy replied,"I know, Sparky, I was there in the corner, watching you. I knew I had a crush, but couldn't bring myself to say it." Derpy was embarrassed after saying that, looking away from me. I turn her face towards mine,"Well, now were married, and you don't have to be afraid to say it."

"I love you, Sparky." "I love you too, Derpy." We kissed right there, until the song was done.

After the song was done, a pony ran in. He was almost to the point of hyperventilating. "What do you need, soldier?" I said. "HUMANS! They've been spotted outside Fillydelphia. What do we do?" I smirked at him, and handed him a MG42. "Were going to fight back."

**THE END!**

**Best. Ending. Ever. That's the end of this exciting tale. If enough of you guys Private Message me for a sequel, I'll make one. So see ya later, and most of all:**

**STAY FROSTY!**


End file.
